The Dead Walk
by MorbidMan
Summary: Just a short fic that takes place as the zombies from the original "Dawn of the Dead" (the one without Olympic athlete zombies) take over the world. An explanation of how they could take over if they came into existence and a suggestion of how to survive


_** The Dead Walk**_  
  
Shane stood at his window. He had never bought blinds and thus he could not shut out the view of decimation he was seeing.  
  
The zombies were spreading like wild fire. They were slow and just all fucked up. There were dead carcasses on the street of those with damaged heads. The news stations had yet to broadcast a report on these undead monsters.  
  
If they were to broadcast anything it would be on the massive panicking taking place. Ten minutes ago Shane had witnessed a ten year old child and her brother and mother get slaughtered by a scared shitless taxi driver barreling down the street in a taxi cab that was too durable for anyone's good. He had seen a man with a machine gun blow not only zombies but living human beings apart.  
  
Others had locked up and been devoured due to their inability to react to what they were witnessing. They were like deers in headlights.  
  
What was truly causing the damage and death and creation of zombies outside was not the zombies themselves, but the living humans. The panicked assholes.  
  
Shane was panicking, too. If he were to leave his apartment and walk down the crowded hall beyond his door he'd begin to kill everything he saw. He wouldn't be able to think.  
  
They were dead for Christ's sake! They were dead and they were walking around! Anyone should realize how impossible that was. But it was happening regardless of its impossibility.  
That's what left Shane scared shitless. It was happening despite the fact that it was impossible.  
  
He had always thought it was a joke, those zombie movies. Slow, dumb, easily killed dead bodies would never be able to take over the world. Now he knew it wasn't a joke. It was happening. You always called people stupid in the movies because they would do something that would get them killed. They aren't stupid, just scared. He didn't think there were any calm, cool, and collected people at this moment. There would be once the living came to terms with the fact that the dead were not truly dead, but then it would be too late. Both the living and the dead would've done far too much damage for the living to regain their superiority over the dead.  
At least not until the dead were too rotted to pose a threat.  
  
Shane heard his front door crack open. He closed his eyes. The zombies were in.  
  
He turned around in his sparsely decorated bedroom and saw three dead bodies shambling through the living room beyond in his direction. One was a fat man and looked alive, one was a little child that was missing his arm, and the last was an older woman with a hole in her stomach that was likely caused by a shotgun shell. Shane wondered why the shot gunner hadn't blown the zombie's head off while he or she was at it. The world was insane. More so then than ever at that point.  
  
Shane grabbed the plastic broom he kept in his closet and held it in front of him. He was sweating. He was about to kill or be killed by three dead bodies.  
  
He rushed forth and plunged the pole of the broom straight through the fat zombie's head. He tried to pull it back out twice before abandoning it and letting the body fall like so many bricks.  
  
He bulleted past the other two and charged into the hall.  
  
There were a couple of living and what seemed like a hundred dead. Bullets hammered through the air and blasted dead bodies apart. Coagulated blood sprayed everywhere. The two living had pistols. Shane was mistaken for one of the zombies and a bullet sprayed his brains against the wall behind him. Zombies that began feasting on his dead body were pummeled by bullets before the shooters were overrun and eaten alive.  
**  
This was the end of the world.**  
  
**The zombies reigned supreme.**  
  
_**666**_  
  
Hey, MorbidMan here. I decided to do a short fic about zombies. After being confronted with the issue of walking zombies taking over the world being a joke, I decided to let everyone know how it isn't. If walking zombies began to walk, then they would probably take over the world because of scared and panicking human beings. The zombies themselves wouldn't be the fault of all of it, but they would obviously be in greater number than the living in the end.  
  
Also, after seeing "Day of the Dead" in which the characters were trying to do research on the zombies so they could deal with the problem I thought of the question: "Why don't they just wait in their safe area until the zombies are too rotted to pose a threat." Obviously since they're dead they'll rot, and they'll eventually rot to the point that they couldn't kill anyone unless the person wanted to be killed. That's the end of my AN for these musings on zombies. Bye.  
  
"I'M RUNNING THIS MONKEY FARM AND I WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE FUCK YOU'RE DOING WITH MY TIME!" - colonel "Day of the Dead" 


End file.
